Edward Van Helsing
Status: N/A Age: 2,000 Species: Hunters,Mage Lore Gender: Male Family: Lidia Van Helsing(daughter), Andrea Conrad(ex-wife, Unknown Daughter, Unknown Ex-Wife Abilities: Imortality, Super Strength, Visions, Dream Control and super speed. Also has Mage Abilities and can teach magic. Bio Alot about Edwards 2,000 year old past is secret. He was one of the first Vampire Hunters and a skilled mage in his past. in 210 he, amoung 50 others enjected Dracula's blood into their own, giving them Immortality amoung other powers listed. He then lived 1,000 years fighting in wars against demons, and vampires. he slayed thousands each year, and was amoung the most revered hunters alive. Soon after, at an unknown period of time he met the Eclipse Coven and decided to settle down and make a life. he made a family of a girl and wife and lived a normal life for 20 years. Until his nemesis Goron slaughtered them and left them dead for him to find. Edward went into hiding for 500 years. Edward emerged again in the 70's and met Andrea Conrad, shortly they had a daughter Lidia. Andrea was a huntress who gave birth to Lidia Van Helsing and shortly after died from a bullet shot by Goron. Edward was forced to run and leave her there with infant Lidia. Andrea died a mystery shortly after and Edward put as much distance from his daughter as possible. He then got a job as Department head and own office at Oxford University. He teaches Poly-sci and History in Season 1. In 2009 he takes on the responsibility of three vampires trying to blend in among humans. he is surprised on how smoothly it goes at first, with a few bumps along the ride, and continues to have problems with his daughter. In Episode 02 Sandman he hallucinates and is the one who break the spell from the Sandman Talisman. He then is the one who Discovers Goron's plan and attackes him while he is undercover as Mr. Titus, but he gets away. He spearheads the rescue for his daughter Lidia and four other students from Goron with the help of his vampires, Dean Halloway and Kyya Mashel in Episode 05 Rescue. In Epsidoe 06 The Hunter he helps his daughter come to terms and trains her to be a Hunter in order to protect her from Goron. He tutors her and the others until the battle at the school in Episode 10 A La Battle, where he is stabbed by Goron and they both seem to teleport away. Personality and Traits Edward plays a wise and caring man but he has a very bloody past and hides many of the things hes been through in his many years. he is mostly a mystery even to his daughter. He acts professional and like a wise mentor to everyone, even Dean Halloway. Alternate Reality Relationships Lidia Van Helsing- he does not get to close in order to keep her safe. but he loves her dearly and watches out for her often. They bond over her training to be a hunter. she is torn when he dissappears and takes on his legacy. Moloch Vambreere- He becomes Moloch's mentor. Dean Halloway- they have an Unknown shared past over thousands of years, their friendship is old and wise, and strong. Sidney Tallon- Student and Friend. Celia Fiennes- Student and Friend. Andrea Conrad- deseased wife, she was a huntress who died who Lidia could live, she was shot right in front of him. Category:characters Category:Main Character